


Stars in Their Eyes

by colorofmymind



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, The Setting May Have Been Vaguely Inspired By San Junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: "There it goes again. The perversion. It’s hard not to perv when you’ve never actually had sex with a woman and now the most beautiful girl in the universe, who amazingly also happens to be your girlfriend, is suggesting you take things to the next level."The first time Bill and Heather make love to each other.





	Stars in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. I did this. I wrote very gratuitous lesbian smut for Bill and Heather because in two years NO ONE ELSE HAS. They deserve at least one smutty fic, and I hope I did them justice here. I mean after Bill had that line in Twice Upon a Time...come on someone had to do this. Guess it just took this dumb lesbian. This story has actually been two years in the making, and I only just got the courage to finish it and publish it now. Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!

There’s something there, in her laugh, in her smile, that makes Bill stutter completely and wonder if she’s still breathing sometimes. She can’t anymore, of course, but that’s besides the point. Heather stands, digging her toes adorably into the sand that glitters with stardust. The violet crests of the ocean pool around her heels and fall back in an unrelenting motion while her hair seems to just melt into the yellow sky behind her. She’s ethereal, and she probably already knows it.

“I do, but it doesn't hurt to hear it from you,” Heather says demurely, smile curling upwards in a way that has to be illegal.

Oh. Now she definitely knows.

“Come on, Bill,” her girlfriend beckons, stepping backwards into the waters, never once tearing her eyes away.

Her feet move before her brain thinks. It’s as though she is in a trance, and she is, in a way, entranced by the very sound of Heather’s voice. Stopping just before her, Bill cups Heather’s cheek in her hand and her thumb lovingly just above Heather’s dimple before their lips meet. In the stories she’d read as a kid, they always said every kiss should be exactly like the first, just as nervous, just as sweet. And it starts that way, every time, until the passion and experience take over, so that when she tugs just a bit on Heather’s bottom lip, Bill pleasantly expects the content sigh that follows and the tongue that sneaks into her mouth to dance with her own. It's only when Heather pulls back that she's caught unawares.

“ _Bill_ ,” is all that's given as an answer. It leaves her shaky on her legs, because Heather’s voice is breathy and only just above a whisper, and no girl even in her best dreams has ever said her name with such need. Her stomach flutters in anticipation, and she stares into Heather’s eyes. The one that shines with that star more bright and beautiful than any other in the universe burns with  desire meant only for her. Heather takes her hand in her own, and they start to walk along the surf.

“I’ve wanted to take you here for a while now,” she begins explaining. “It was one of the first places I found before I started looking for you. When I came here, it was a resort planet.”

Bill takes that as her cue to look around for what has to be invisible hotels, shopping malls and spa centers filled with very quiet invisible people enjoying a nice holiday.

“So where are all the people then?” Bill asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow skeptically for effect.

Heather smiles up at her once before looking straight ahead again. “I’ve taken us here before it’s developed, but the local people live right along the cliffs. It was just too big and loud when I first came here, and I knew it could be beautiful if it seemed like there was no one else in the universe. And...I want tonight to be special for you. For both of us.”

Bill opens her mouth and then closes it just as quickly, remembering the weight behind what they  had agreed tonight would mean for them. Her mouth feels suddenly dry, and she bites down on her bottom lip to keep herself from saying anything stupid.

“Right, tonight. Guess we’re skipping over the cliché candlelit dinner bit?”

That doesn’t work.

Bill’s face screws up in a frown, and she pulls her hand away from Heather’s. The other girl stops where she stands, looking hurt and confused. Bill sighs and squeezes her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Heather. It’s just, I need you to know I don’t know what to do here. I’ve never—I’ve never _been_ with a girl like that yet. Of course, I’ve been on dates, well not that many truth be told, and they never got that far. I don’t know if I’ll be any….good at it,” she finishes lamely.

Looking down at her toes, the last thing she wants to do is see the other girl’s face right now. They’ve been together for a while now, of course she’s known this had to come up at some point. The kicker is she’s wanted it to even. A lot. How they would fall into bed together, what they would do, what trails and marks either of their kisses would leave by the end of the night….

There it goes again. The perversion. It’s hard not to prev when you’ve never actually had sex with a woman and now the most beautiful girl in the universe, who amazingly also happens to be your girlfriend, is suggesting you take things to the next level. Bill’s confession doesn’t seem to turn off Heather though; she’s smiling again. That’s a good sign. Probably.

“Oh Bill,” Heather sighs fondly. “I can understand why you’re scared. But you have to know it doesn’t matter to me if you haven’t had experience. Actually, it makes me feel kind of special.” There’s a certain lilt to her voice at the end there, and she’s practically winking when she says it. God, if she wasn’t already, Bill would be a goner.

Bill chuckles to herself at that, ducking her head away to hide her indulgent grin. “You know, I never would’ve guessed you were such a flirt when we met.”

Heather smiles a little sadly. “I’m not sure if I was so much back then. I’ve always struggled to feel….genuine around other people. I wondered if I could ever feel content with who I was and what I wanted. And then everything happened with you and the pilot, and it took me nearly losing control of my life to see what I’d been missing, what I needed to feel myself. The stars and you.”

Bill’s mouth opens but no sound is able to come out. Tears roll down her girlfriend’s face, and she reaches to wipe them away.

“Your tears aren’t your own,” Bill finally says, knowingly.

Heather in turn cups Bill’s cheek with one hand. “You said it before, Bill. We’ve been through a lot, but I’ll take care of you. I _promise_.”  

Many people in Bill’s life have made her promises they couldn’t keep. The Doctor, Moira, even her mum because she probably told baby Bill that she’d never leave, at least Bill likes to imagine. Heather’s been the only one to keep true to her word, always. _Promise you won’t go. Promise._ And here they both are, still together. Alive and not alive. In love, always.

Bill reaches out for Heather’s hand once more and finds an eager and loving one accepts her offer.

It takes a short walk and brief exchanges with the locals, but then a seaside cottage is theirs for the night. According to what they’re told, it’s been a long art and tradition of the community to build these places out of the same sand that covered the surface; through some technological process Bill is only able (or willing) to understand half of, the local architects and artisans together are able to solidify the sand into sturdy blocks, just like brick or stone. At night, the stardust glows under moonlight, producing small pockets of light around the rooms.

“Oh! So like fairy lights without the electricity! That’s awesome!” Bill exclaims to the resident expert, who frowns in response while Heather giggles, only irritating the man even more. Luckily, they recover from the social faux paus and head to their destination, desires and anticipation bubbling up in Bill’s stomach.   

Inside the cottage the walls are aglow just like it was described. A modest table and accompanying chairs occupy the one room, while in the other a downright lofty-looking posh bed sits, the headboard pressed against one of the back walls and a nightstand opposite each side of the mattress. Heather is front of Bill, gracing her with a fond smile.

“We can take this slow. Or we don’t have to do it all if you’re not—”

Bill cuts her off with a kiss, cupping Heather’s face and slowly but surely walking them over to the bed. She sneaks her hands under Heather’s red shirt, folding her fingers on top of each other on the small of her back. Their foreheads are pressed together, lips just inches apart.

“I’m not sure I want to wait that long. Do you?” Bill whispers, just faintly enough to still be hot.

Heather grins back. “Oh Bill Potts, I’ve known for a long time you’re the woman for me.”

Bill takes that as her cue to lift Heather’s shirt up and over her head, revealing a lacy black brassiere which exposes almost all of her creamy white skin underneath except, well, her tips. Bill blinks several times before being able to reengage, pressing an uneven line of wet kisses down the girl’s neck while Heather makes short little gasps that are _really_ turning her on. Her lips stop just above the brassiere, and her fingers hook around the clasp of it while her eyes gaze back up at Heather, asking for permission. Heather bites her lip and nods enthusiastically.

Bill makes sure she doesn’t fumble with it, that would be totally shaming, finding that Heather’s tips are already hard once the brassiere falls away. Heather lets out a shaky breath.

“Please, Bill they’re so cold—”

For once, Bill immediately understands what her girlfriend is getting at, and it’s an invitation she is excited to follow her up on. Craning her neck, she takes Heather’s left nipple in her mouth and _oh_ it’s like nothing she’s ever experienced. Experimentally, she swirls her tongue around it once, just trying to get a feel for it and what she should do. She gathers some courage when there’s no complaint, and she alternates between swirling and sucking that gorgeous red tip.

“Oh Bill that’s so _good_ , do the other one.”

Bill releases the taut little thing, pressing a peck to it before moving on to the right one, warming it and teasing it thoroughly before pulling off with an audible pop.

“You are an absolute tease,” Heather chastises. “Come on, it’s about time I get a look at you, don’t you think?”

Bill agrees wordlessly. Goosebumps litter her arms, but she doesn’t hesitate to shed her tank top and her bra. She doesn’t even have to look down to know her nipples are well on their way to becoming hard. Her hands stop at her trouser button and fly.

“I think….we should take off our trousers and pants at the same time,” she suggests without even thinking before she says it.

Luckily for her, Heather’s reaction doesn’t seem as though she minds. “Sure.”

Bill begins to undress, and she wishes she could gaze at Heather the entire time, but she also wants to make sure she’s paying attention so she doesn’t just shimmy out of her trousers. Her knickers take a bit longer; she’s soaking wet, and the fabric is sticking to her hairs, so extracting them is equally difficult and embarrassing. By the time she’s finished, Heather is starkers and staring at her.

“You’re beautiful,” Bill breathes.

Heather ducks her head in an attempt to hide her blush. “Thanks. I wish there were proper words to describe how I am seeing you right now.”

Bill shakes her head. “There’s no need. I love you.”

It isn’t the first time she has said it, confessed her love and adoration for Heather, the girl who not only caught her attention but kept it; who followed her across stars and worlds, found her and revived her because Heather cared. Still, somehow this time it feels special. Beyond the literal sense, they’re totally exposed and vulnerable, more so than ever before. Heather steps forward, resting her hands on each of Bill’s arms.

“I love you too,” she says gently against Bill’s lips. “Remember when I kissed you, that first time, and afterward I asked if that felt dead to you?”

Bills nods, trying to follow. Heather’s lips move from Bill’s mouth to just eclipsing her right ear.

“We’re _going to get in that bed, and I’m going to make you feel so alive_ ,” she whispers.

Bill’s eyes widen, probably her whole face is doing some enigmatic expression. “O...Okay,” is all she can manage verbally. Heather takes her assent and drags her hands down to Bill’s, and Bill is crawling into the bed with her girlfriend. They lie towards each other on their sides.  

“So,” Heather starts as she rubs circles onto Bill’s hands with her thumbs, “what do you want us to do in here?”

“Me? Oh, well, anything? Everything? I mean I have done some research on this, so I’m not a complete novice. I know what it involves,” Bill states, as though she, a gay virgin, knows all.

Heather quirks an eyebrow in interest.“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she replies confidently. “Fingers or face.”

Heather starts giggling, and Bill, mortified at first, joins her in her laughter.

“Alright then, we’ll go with your terminology,” Heather relents with great amusement. “Which is your preference? Fingers or face?”

There’s got to be a right and a wrong answer to this question, right?

“Let it be noted that I am a versatile woman who fits into no labels or categories,” she begins, determined to establish her credibility first. “But….I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what it’d be like if you ate me out.”

If her girlfriend’s pupils widening is any indication, she thinks she’s given the right response.

“Lie down on your back,” Heather says, and Bill’s not sure whether that’s a recommendation or a command but finds she doesn’t mind either way.

She does as told, and she’s aching as soon as she hits the mattress. Spreading her legs open, she invites Heather into her space, whose hands touch and caress Bill’s face as the two languidly engage in a truly luxurious series of kisses. Heather’s hands quickly slide down to her breasts, and she grazes over them with her thumb as though asking for permission. Bill nods quite enthusiastically; although, she doesn’t expect Heather to squeeze her tits quite that intense, and she gasps as her girlfriend trails delicate circles of kisses on each breast and wraps her arms around Bill, pressing their bodies flush together. Heather’s one knee is right in front of Bill’s opening, and it’s taking her all of her restraint not to just rut against Heather’s leg; that wouldn’t be sexy at all. Of course, she’s quite thankful when those pretty pair of lips goes lower and lower down her stomach until Heather’s _there_.

“I’m going to need you to bend your knees just a bit more but plant your feet,” Heather instructs carefully, and Bill nods.

Bill shifts, opening her legs a bit more, bending her knees with her feet firmly on the mattress.

“Like this?”

“Perfect,” Heather practically purrs.

In a surprise move, Heather draws her hand forward, stopping just in front of Bill’s clit. Bill can barely watch as Heather’s index finger moves in a line down her walls, which are practically dripping at this point. What happens next she can really only describe adequately because the moment is too much for words. Heather takes her slick-covered finger and sticks it in her mouth, _tasting Bill_. Bill thinks she’s lost all ability to think or speak.

Heather smirks. “You taste _amazing_. Want to try?”

All she can manage is a breathy laugh. “You know you are the sexiest woman in the universe right now.”

Her girlfriend looks down, pleased.

“I think I’ll pass. After all, I’ve been saving this all for you,” Bill says with a knowing grin.

“Mmm Bill Potts I think we might both be competing for the universe’s sexiest woman.”

“Does it have to be a competition?” She teases.

“Yes,” Heather shoots back playfully. “Although you’re lucky I’m not trying too hard.”

With that, Heather just dives in, placing her left hand firmly on Bill’s hip and the other on the inside of her thigh, and takes Bill into her mouth effortlessly. She starts by swirling her tongue round her clit, sucking and kissing all the right spots, and Bill’s keening up against the hand on her hip from totally bucking up into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“ _Heather_ ,” she moans. She’s rewarded by Heather’s tongue sliding ever so slickly around her entrance.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Bill repeats over and over again as Heather finds more and more ways to make her gasp and groan and moan like she’s always wanted to. She’s honestly surprised if she hasn’t woken up the rest of the locals at this rate.

Bill begins to feel this sensation unlike she’s ever experienced, like she’s disassociating and in the moment all at once. Bill’s hands grip and grab at her own breasts desperately, her tips hard and wanting to get harder. Everything is so so tense and relaxed and wonderful _and_ —

Bill’s suddenly wet all over. Not, you know, _down there_ , obviously she’s still really sticky and will be for a while. But water is dripping from her face and arms and legs just like when Heather first rescued her.

Heather finally lifts her head up, and she’s soaking wet all over too.

“Sorry,” she starts sheepishly. “You got me really excited there. I guess….since you’re connected to me you’re feeling it too.”

“Feeling what?”

In lieu of a verbal answer, Heather merely looks down at the space between her legs. Also dripping. Wow.

Bill grinned. “Get in! I made you wet!”

“You made us both wet literally,” her girlfriend countered.

“You know, now that I’m thinking about it, we probably should’ve stuck with shower sex.”

“Sex? I have been making love to you, Bill Potts,” Heather teased.

“Yeah, you have,” she smiles. “Come here, I’ll take care of you now,” Bill insists, pulling at Heather’s hands, so she gets the idea. Luckily, she does, and Heather grips the headboard as she hovers over Bill’s face while Bill cups Heather’s really nice, beautiful arse.

“Oh so you’re a pillow princess? I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Well someone has to be the pilot, right?” She replies with a wink.


End file.
